DMG's Search for the Gigantic Doughnut
by Sdrive
Summary: I've Done it again. This time the Dark Magician Girl is Searching for the Gigantic Doughnut. Have Fun!
1. Doughnuts!

Sdrive: Ok this is going to be a kind of sequel to one of my new stories. The monsters are not as they will be in my other story so don't let this story fool you. I may or may not write this in script form. *thinks* *gives up* yeah it's going to be in script form. I just can't think of anyway to make this story not be in script form. Look forward to my other soon. Ok, Shi!  
  
Shi: We don't own anything but our ideas!  
  
Lawer: Damn, I don't get paid today.  
  
P.S. I lied, It's going to start off like my Whaky Weekend story. Regular then script.  
  
-----------  
  
The Dark Magician Girl was sitting on the T.V. watching the couch.  
  
"I think I'm doing this wrong." She said. "This world is so much different than the Shadow Realm." Just then the Dark Magician walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, my young apprentice. It's good to see you. Are you ready?"  
  
"Do you think the Pharaoh could teach us how to do this correctly today?" She asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." He responded.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." They walked out of the house. As they walked by people started staring at them. They knew what had happened but it was still weird to see. When they got to the game shop then went inside and looked for Yami. They found Jou.  
  
"Hey you two. If ya lookn for Yami he's in the bathroom." Jou said  
  
"Thank you we will wait for him." Dark Magician replied.  
  
"What is that?" Dark Magician Girl asked.  
  
"This is my GIGANTIC DOUGHNUT!!!!" Jou responded happily.  
  
"May I please have a taste?" Dark Magician Girl asked.  
  
"Sure" Jou responded and he gave her a piece.  
  
"WOW! This is incrediable.  
  
(Sdrive: Ok, here's the deal. Major Character Bashing and OOCness ((Out of Character ness, well that's my abbreviation for it)) If you don't like it tough. But no Flames)  
  
DMG: This is awesome. I have to find more!!! MORE!!!!!! GIGANTIC DOUGNUTS!!! *Seizure/Crocker (whatever you want to call it)*  
  
Just then Yami came downstairs.  
  
Yami: Look, a penny.  
  
DM: Yami! My apprentice has gone crazy!.  
  
Yami: *drooling* shiiiiinyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
DM: Master! MASTER!! Nooooooo He has succumb to the powers of shininess. NOOOOO.  
  
Yugi: hmmm, well let's see, the philosophical cause of this is that he's been stuck in a puzzle for quite some time. Hrmmmm, I can only predict that he will get worse as the day goes on.  
  
Jou: Doctor! Is there anyway to save him?  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, Our only hope is that he decides to live outside the puzzle of his mind.  
  
Yami: Look! A duck. Quack Quack Quack!!!  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, I sugest that you give him too pills and then call me in the morning. *leaves*  
  
DMG: My search for the doughnuts has begun. I must find them! Heheheheheha! *runs out of the room*  
  
DM: We have to stop her. She's gonna get hurt! Master we have to do something!  
  
Yami: Friends are great! Do you like friends? I just love friends, and the Heart of the Cards!  
  
Anzu: Yami! This is no time for you friendship loving ways and your pep talks! We need to stop Dark Magician Girl from hurting herself! Now let's go!  
  
Yami: Okey Dokey Smoky.  
  
\They leave/ \On the Streets/  
  
Dark Magician Girl has been rampaging through the streets trying to find doughnuts.  
  
DMG: *Spots Some Dude!* Some Dude.  
  
Some Dude: Yeah?  
  
DMG: Give me doughnuts!  
  
Some Dude: No *disappears*  
  
DMG: Doughnuts!!!! *Crocker* *See's Random Passerby* Direct me to the doughnuts!!!!  
  
Random Passerby: The what?  
  
DMG: The doughnuts!!! *Crocker*  
  
RP: Uhh, go to Dunkin Doughnuts? (Not Mine!)  
  
DMG: OK!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
RP: *Runs away really fast*  
  
*back to the idiots*  
  
Yugi: Hrmm, it is in my best guess to believe that Dark Magician Girl will go about running around asking people for doughnuts and then go to Dunkin Doughnuts.  
  
DM: We have to stop her!  
  
Yami: THE SUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! *tries to jump towards the sun but fails*  
  
Jou: Don't be an idiot.  
  
Yami: I thought you were my friend. Friends need each other and they help each other.  
  
Anzu: Not now Yami! We need to keep going.  
  
Yami: A Nickle! I'm gonna name you Philip! Your shiiiiinyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!  
  
*back to the insane one*  
  
Marik: Now go my Rare Hunters. Destroy the...  
  
*the other insane one*  
  
Bakura: Just one more turn until my Destiny Board is completed!  
  
*not psychotic! INSANE!!!*  
  
DMG: Doughnuts!!!!  
  
*not her the INSA...Wait! Never mind*  
  
DMG: DOUGHNUTS!!!!! *Crocker* *goes off in search of Dunkin Doughnuts*  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: Ok that's all. I know it was short but that's ok. The other two Yami's (Marik, Bakura) Will probably be the only two not too far out of character. Well Review! And if you can guess who I based Yami and Yugi after I will send you something. Maybe. Power to the Hikari's 


	2. The Legendary Gigantic Doughnut Jehovah...

Sdrive: I love this story, and random Idea's popped into my mind last night so I'm gonna write another small chapter. Me no owny dunky or Yugy. I also Don't own the Jehovah Witnesses  
  
Shi: So stop bugging us!  
  
----------  
  
Dark Magician Girl was prancing around in search of Dunkin Doughnuts when she realized she had no clue what a Dunking Doughnuts was or how to get there. All of a sudden she a dog run by and followed close behind it was Malik!  
  
Malik: Come back here you runt!  
  
DMG: Please help me. I'm trying to find a Dunkin Doughnuts.  
  
Malik: Can't you see I'm doing my job. I'm a dog catcher! I'm trying to catch this dog.  
  
DMG: Fine!!!! *runs off in search of doughnuts*  
  
Malik: I'll get you!  
  
*the Morons*  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, We need to find the Dunkin Doughnuts right away.  
  
Yami: Look It's Kaiba.  
  
(A/N Don't kill me Kaiba Fans)  
  
Kaiba: Hello, would you like to join the Jehovah's Witness?  
  
DM: Sure I would love too.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, just sign on this paper and you are on of us.  
  
Yami: *grabs paper and signs it*  
  
Kaiba: Thank you sir.  
  
Jou: Hey Kaiba we need your help. The Dark Magician Girl went crazy looking for doughnuts.  
  
Kaiba: I'll help you if you join my clan.  
  
Bakura: There you are Pharaoh! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Yami: Pretty pendant *starts poking the Sennen Ring*  
  
Bakura: Don't touch my ring!  
  
Yugi: hrmmm, my deductions tell me you're the evil spirit.  
  
Bakura: What was your first clue.  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, well you had the spiky hair, and the deep evil voice, and the purple eyes, and the challenging the pharaoh to a duel, and the...  
  
Bakura: It's an expression you moron!  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, Name calling will get you know where.  
  
Tea: We are trying to find Dark Magician Girl! She went crazy after eating a doughnut.  
  
Bakura: Finally! I can use her power to take over the world!  
  
Marik: Not as long as I'm here. The power of the Pharaoh will be mine BWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: Why would you want the power of an idiot?  
  
Marik: He's great fun at parties ^_____^  
  
Bakura: 0.o right. Well I'm off. *starts to leave*  
  
Yami: *grabs him* No my pretty ring.  
  
Kaiba: *grabs Bakura* Would you please join the Jehovah's Witness?  
  
Bakura: No!  
  
*Magician Girl*  
  
After scaring many people she finally found the Dunkin Doughnuts.  
  
Lady Who Takes Your Orders: How may I help you.  
  
DMG: I want doughnuts! *seizure*  
  
LWTYO: What kind.  
  
DMG: ALL!!!!!  
  
LWTYO: How Many?  
  
DMG: ALL!!!!!  
  
Some Dude: Hey you come here.  
  
DMG: Me?  
  
Some Dude: Not the person to the right of you.  
  
DMG: *looks to the right and doesn't see anyone* Oh ok  
  
Some Dude: Of course I mean you!  
  
DMG: Oh Ok! Yeah?  
  
Some Dude: Have you ever heard of the Legendary Gigantic Doughnut?  
  
DMG: No. What is it?  
  
Some Dude: It's a doughnut that is so big that anyone who eats even the tiniest bit will not gain any pounds. And what's better is that if you find it you will be extremely happy and it will give you unlimited wishes.  
  
DMG: So?  
  
Some Dude: And it's chocolate.  
  
DMG: WHERE CAN I FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Some Dude: It's hidden in the ancient temple of the Carmel Macchiato. In order to get there you have to go through the Glazed Forest, up the Apple Pie, and into the temple.  
  
DMG: Glazed Forest, Apple Pie, Temple. Come on Boots!  
  
Some Dude: Your not Dora.  
  
DMG: Yeah I know ^__________^  
  
LWTYO: Your doughnuts are ready.  
  
DMG: Now I have food for the trip.  
  
Some Dude: I can give you a map to get there but there is one problem.  
  
DMG: What's that?  
  
Some Dude: It's made out of a doughnut.  
  
DMG: Doughnut!!! *seizure*  
  
Some Dude: This is the only map in existence. You must no eat it.  
  
DMG: I have enough doughnuts to keep me inline.  
  
Some Dude: Here you go. *hands her the Doughnut Map*  
  
DMG: YAY!!! I'm off to find the doughnut!!!  
  
Some Dude: Have fun! *disappear*  
  
DMG: *Sees Malik running out side* *runs outside* Your coming with me.  
  
Malik: But I'm chasing dogs. I'm a dog catcher.  
  
DMG: WE ARE GOING NOW!!! *Eyes are on fire and viens are pulsing*  
  
Malik: Ok, I'm sure I'll see dogs eventually.  
  
DMG: *back to being her cute and cuddly self (But still insane)* Ok good lets' go!  
  
*Morons*  
  
Jou: Hey look at that guy carrying that lamp post.  
  
Yami: LAMP POST!!!  
  
Anzu: That's Duke! (A/N Until I learn how to spell Dukes Japanese Name he will be known as Duke.)  
  
Duke: Hey guy's check out my Lamp Post *holding lamppost, wearing lamppost earrings and a shirt that says Lampposts Rule!*  
  
Jou: What happened to your obsession with dice?  
  
Duke: Don't talk about dice! I hate dice! Dice are the sworn enemies of Lampposts!!! Down with Dice! Up with Lampposts!!!  
  
Kaiba: Do you want to join Jehovah's Witness?  
  
Duke: I'm already a member!  
  
Kaiba: Good man. Hey Honda, Do you want to join the Jehovah's Witness?  
  
Honda: I've devoted my life to my love of cars. I own a Honda car store!  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, we need to find Dark Magician Girl. If we don't then the whole world could become as stupid as all of you. Hrmmm, Honda, will you let us use your cars?  
  
Kaiba: Only if he joins my clan will he let us!!!  
  
Bakura: I call Shot Gun  
  
Marik: MINE!!! *puts gun in his pocket*  
  
Yugi: Hrmmm, you do realize that that's not a real gun.  
  
Marik: It may be a rubber dart gun but it's still a gun. *shoots Yami with rubber dart gun*  
  
Yami: *rubber dart suctioned onto his head* OW! I'm killed! *falls on the ground* that wasn't nice! You're supposed to be nice to your friends.  
  
Anzu: Just get in the car!  
  
All: *in the car*  
  
Honda: Duke your lamp post needs to go in the trunk!  
  
Duke: MINE!!!!  
  
Kaiba: He'll put it in the trunk if you join the Jehovah's Witness *hopeful*  
  
Honda: Oh all right! *signs paper*  
  
Kaiba: YAY!!!!  
  
Duke: LAAAAMPPOOOOOSSSSSTTT!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Got another!  
  
*DMG and Malik*  
  
DMG: We need to find the doughnuts.  
  
Malik: I need to catch the dogs!  
  
DMG: What's that? *points to a small boy with long black hair*  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: You people are smart you all know who she's pointing at. If you help me think up of something to turn him into you will be granted permission to join either the Doughnuts or the Morons with a weird personality. Best Idea Wins! Next best Idea joins the other group. If you want to make an appearance I will allow 4 people to make random appearances for a chapter or two. First 4 to review will be in. Give yourself a weird quirk (nothing dirty) and I'll make it work. Review Time.  
  
v son sayian: Yes Yami has an obsession with shiny things. The Magician Girl might find her doughnut. Maybe she will maybe she won't, you don't want to know the answer to the last question.  
  
Peace Writer: Your guess is as good as mine. A very Cosmic sort of way. I will thank you.  
  
Ry Shadow Tamer: I did. Yes please give me your deck. I do still want/need it. Put it in a review to Masters or E-mail it. Thank you.  
  
Zenryo: Glad I made you feel better. Hope you had a better day.  
  
Sdrive: ATTENTION!!! It's not too late to guess who I based Yami and Yugi off of. Peace you know so your vote doesn't count. Sorry! I told you. Oh well. Must go read fanfiction. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
